The invention relates to exercise apparatus having a user-engagable exercise movement member driven by an electric motor to exercise the user, for example treadmills and other types of exercise apparatus.
Treadmills are known in the prior art and typically have a user-engagable exercise movement member provided by an endless loop belt driven by an electric motor to exercise the user, e.g. walking or running. The motor is connectable to an electric power source, and energization of the motor is controlled at a control console having a keypad, a display screen, and the like, and further typically involving software based control functions enabling various routines and programs as selected by the user. The console typically includes a stop switch button manually depressible by the user to stop the treadmill by disconnecting the motor from the power source, including under software based control. The console also typically includes an emergency stop switch connected by a tether cord or lanyard to the user for stopping the treadmill in the event of a trip or fall by the user.
The noted two stop functions are performed by two separate switches and mechanisms on the front the console. It has been observed that some users can be confused by the presence of two stop switches, and may, for example, attempt to actuate the emergency stop switch for normal end-of-session stoppage or the like. The present invention provides a simple and effective solution, as well as other benefits and advantages.